Our perfect story
by rumbelle4
Summary: This is the story of how Dom and Letty met, became friends and fall in love. But it isn't that simple there's lots of drama to get in the way but will they cave under pressure and sacrifice their love or will they make it? Letty and Dom meet while racing and this is there story. THIS IS STILL MY STORY I HAVE JUST GOT A NEW ACCOUNT
1. Chapter 1

Our Perfect Story

Dom's view:

Dom walked into the garage, he had to get his car ready for tonight. Tonight there would be a big street race taking place and everyone who was anyone in the racing world would be there. Everyone would be drinking and mostly certainly there would be a few doing drugs just generally taking part in any illegal activities tonight was a night to either come and race or just what the races and blow off some steam either way just enjoy themselves and that is why he had his friend Tej Parker on the lookout for police, they didn't want any distractions or anything to go wrong tonight. Dom had a lot of money riding on tonight's race, he had to come first in at least all but one of his races to win the bet, so really there was only one mistake he could make and then he would have to be god damn perfect. He knew of course that it would be a challenge but everyone loves a good challenge and Dom was no exception. Winning races easily and getting girls who just straight up threw themselves at him just bored him now. So he decided to pull out all the stops to get rid of that boredom by swearing to himself to only enter races that would challenge him and to only go after girls who weren't tripping over themselves to get at him so basically no skanks. He was going for the whole 'try something new bullshit'

He only had a few hours left to make the final adjustments to his car, tonight he would be driving a Dodge Charger Daytona in cherry and boy was he looking forward to kicking some ass in it. He was also hoping to get some in it as well if he was lucky and charming enough to get a girl to go home with him, which he usually was in fact he couldn't even remember the last time a girl had said no to him. That thought made him smile, he truly was a ladies man.

AT THE RACES

Dom you could say had arrived fashionably late but in reality he was well past that but yet no one seemed to mind in fact as soon as the crowd caught sight of him they ran over to him instantly complementing him and admiring his car. Some of the other drivers were desperately trying to get his approval by saying he was a great racer or how they couldn't wait to see him race. And then there were the females who were practically going crazy around him trying to get his attention but he just simply laughed them off and told them maybe next time. After dealing with the huge crowd he made his way over to Tej and gave him, what he described as a manly huge and greeting him with a simple hey man.

"You ready to race Dom?" Tej questioned him just as he did before the beginning of every race and like always Dom's reply was "I'm always ready Tej". With that little thing over he went over to a more private section to hang there for a little while. The attention he had gotten when he first came he was used to as it was not the first time he had been attacked with an over enthusiastic crowd. Sure some times it could get quite annoying but mainly he loved it. Being a street racer with a sea full of fans was what he lived for but sometimes he couldn't help but think this that stopped other drivers from challenging him to race them in case they won and were attacked by an angry crowd of fans and on top of that nobody liked to be in a race where no one was cheering for you or hoping you would win quite frankly it would be humiliating.

His eyes scanned the cars close to him some he liked others he hated mainly the ones owned by pretty boys who didn't know how to even drive them properly and the ones reason they had them was because they got their rich parents to buy them one. To them their cars were just supposed to be expensive, good looking cars for show to impress the ladies and make men envy them only with Dom it had the opposite affect and that seemed to go for everyone else at the event as no one even looked twice at those cars. No the people here focused their attention on the good cars, the fast cars but who could blame them a fast car is hard to resist. But unlike the rich boy's car, his eyes caught onto one car a 1973 Jensen interceptor in grey. Yeah the car was good and it was a car he would actually consider driving but it was mainly the driver that caught his eyes and he couldn't seem to take them off her. She was a tallish Latino girl with dark brown hair. Now Dom had seen many girls over the course of his life but he had to stay she was easily one of the most gorgeous. He watched her closely as she stepped further away from her vehicle only then did he realise she was actually going to be racing when she moved out of the way of her window to reveal the number 114 sprayed on her car, only the racers got numbers whereas the audience literally just arrived and relaxed no messing about needed. He looked back at his own car for just a moment to recheck his number seeing her suddenly he got a bizarre need to be close to her and that in Dom's world meant he needed to race her. After double checking he was happy to discover his number was 110 and if he was lucky which like he said he normally was, he should in deed be able to race with her.

LETTY'S VIEW:

Letty stood next to her car slightly leaning on it as she waited for the signal for the cars to get in position for the first race. Tonight like many other drivers here was her big night, she always came to these street races no matter how big or small they were. They were part of who she was and she was damn proud of that. After coming to so many street events she had won many of them and that had resulted in her making a shit load of money over the years. She was here tonight racing because other than the fact it was her life and it was fun as hell was because she was hoping to buy some new cars to add to her collection. She had her sights set on two cars a 1969 Plymouth road runner and the 1997 Nissan 240SX and to get them she would need to win her races tonight so she could get the money needed to buy them. When she had first saw them for sale she had instantly liked them and the fact that quite a lot of work had to be done on them before they were fit to be raced didn't put her off one bit, in fact that had made it even better as Letty stood by the saying it doesn't matter what car you drive all that matters is how you drive it and how you make it to fit you. To win the money she needed it was actually pretty simple, she was going to race four times tonight and to make the money by the end of the night all she had to do was either win all four races or come runner up in two of them but also win the other two. Sure it was going to be tough as she would have some pretty big competition tonight but she was certain she could do it. Another reason for her coming tonight was due to the fact she wanted to prove to everyone that she could drive just as good as any man if not better. Many times when she had gone against men drivers they had made jokes about her racing or crude remarks saying she should just step out of the race and go home with them later and yeah sometimes people underestimated her and yes sure that defiantly worked to her advantage but it still annoyed her, a lot. Because although it was a good tactic to get money it also meant she had to keep proving herself over and over where as if she proved to everyone who was here tonight she was a bad ass street racer who you shouldn't mess with then the word would be spread around that Letty Ortiz should be taken seriously and then she would be able to stop working so damn hard.

She was pulled from her thoughts soon enough when they had gave the signal to get in place for the first race and she was ready, ready to win this thing.

_**NEXT CHAPTER- LETTY AND DOM RACE EACH OTHER **_

_**hi guys! so I have a few ideas about where this story can go but I kind of need to figure it all out for sure so please guys review and tell me what you would like to see happen thanks x also sorry for any mistakes x**_


	2. Chapter 2

Our Perfect Story

Chapter two:

Letty roared up her engine she had raced twice already and both times she had won. By now people were starting to realise just how good she actually was, of course they didn't show it. One of the points of street racing was to make your opponents think you were 100% sure you would win the race because if you showed them even the slightest hint of doubt they would take advantage of that, but also if you didn't believe in yourself enough to think you could win how was anyone else supposed to believe in you.

'Half way through,' Letty thought to herself. A driver pulled up next to her and she could clearly see he was checking her out normally she would just roll her eyes in disgust but today she felt like responding to his unwanted attention towards her.

"You like what you see?" she practically growled at him.

"Well that depends on what you're talking about sweetheart, your car or you?" The driver replied. She looked at him for a moment thinking on how to respond while doing this she got a better look at him and she was now only realising she had seen this Mexican driver before but yet she couldn't figure out where.

"Well it really doesn't matter which one cause either way you'll get a good look at me and my car when we are speeding ahead of you and collecting the prize money while you're wondering what the hell went wrong, _**sweetheart**_" she said sweetheart in a mocking tone to clearly show she didn't like to be called stupid pet names by some stranger. With that she focused her attention back on to the race that was about to start and before he had time to respond to her comment the white flag was waved and that signalled she could go. She had instantly driven off in front of him leaving him with the smoke from her car. As she was safely in front of him by quite a distance she knew she had this one in the bag to and suddenly smiled thinking of the fact that the Mexican driver was probably shocked as hell as he was probably just starting to realise that he was going to lose to a small Latino girl. She was also happy about the easy win but something in her gut told her the last race would be more of a challenge than the others but she could do it, she knew she could.

**Dom's view:**

Dom had just finished his third race winning it easily. He knew from the moment he saw the other driver, a small petite blonde with a tiny waist and a large chest he knew she didn't stand a chance against him. I mean she looked exactly like a Barbie doll and Barbie dolls dirty like to break a sweat they were to afraid they would break a nail. He wasn't trying to be arrogant but he could tell she wasn't that good at street racing he just knew people like that, which made him wonder why she was in a race if she wasn't a driver. Maybe her boyfriend of something just wanted to see her behind the wheels of his car. In the racing world that practically screamed this is my girl. He would be the first to admit that sure women drivers could be amazing racers and he paid them the respect they were due for that but when he saw a woman like the one he had just previously seen he couldn't help but feel like she was not cut out to do the huge task that was caring, fixing, customising and racing your cars at high dangerous speeds.

His final race was not for another half an hour so he decided to join the audience and watch the races from the side-lines as even he like to sit out and just watch the races and just relax for once though this didn't happen too often.

About 15 minutes into Dom's relaxation time he spotted the Latino girl from before again and like before he had suddenly sat straight up in his seat and moved his full attention onto her, deciding in his head that he wanted to see if she was as good of a driver that he imagined she would be. If she was then she would be his perfect dream women fit and fast. He wanted her to be a good enough driver that she could almost beat him in a race, almost beat him not actually win though.

He wanted her to be a good driver but he never expected her to be that good, he looked on in approval as she easily won the race. She made it look as if the other driver wasn't even trying and he could tell by the way she had zoomed off the other driver never even stood a chance and whether the Mexican driver had known it or not he had lost the moment he drove in to the line up next to her. He knew then she would be the driver he raced in the final as she was the only other driver who had won all their races so far. And by the end of the night he was hoping to strip her of both that title and her clothes and he had to say he was looking forward to that.

THE FINAL RACE:

**Letty's view: **

Letty had just finished from her little break where she was thinking of her strategy as by now everyone would know how she drives so she would have to shake things up a little by surprising her opponent. She looked up and saw a tall man who was very well built and she guessed he was Italian, he was hot. It took a moment to register with Letty who exactly this was before she recognised him instantly after that, he was Dominic Toretto. She had heard of him before he was kind of known for being the king of the street races and if you didn't know who he was then you couldn't call yourself a real racer. For a moment she was filled with panic, how the hell was she supposed to beat Dominic fucking Toretto when so many others had failed to do the same? But she decided to play it cool and not show her panic. She could do this, he may be Dominic Toretto but she was Leticia Ortiz and she had worked too hard over the years to make that name mean something so she would be damned if she lost all that now.

She put her car into her spot of the line-up and slowly after Dom did the same. It didn't take her long to realise he was taking his time to try and prove he wasn't worried about losing, that he was the best and that wasn't going to change any time soon. Now boy did he get that wrong thought Letty. She could feel him eyeing her up trying to access her, figure out if she was any good at racing. Instead of reacting like she had with the Mexican driver she just turned around to look at him and smiled trying to do her best grin. She followed this by very coolly putting on her sunglasses and rolling up her window so she was free from his eyes. Now was not the time to get into something with him she just needed to focus right now.

A girl dressed in the smallest shorts she had ever seen and a bikini top came out and stood in front of the two cars. The race was finally about to start. The girl made some stupid speech about may the best driver win but Letty honestly couldn't be bothered to listen and something told her Dom wasn't either. Before she had time to prepare fully she was being asked if she was ready in which she replied by revving her engine, Dom as expected did the same and then the white flag was waved and it was time to go.

Letty stepped down on the gas and zoomed off followed closely by Dom. She shifted gears as she rounded a corner. She and Dom were now head to head and only two miles away from the finish line. She always by this point in a race flipped the switch for her NOS but she had a feeling if she did it now she would regret it a lot and it may even cost her the face. She drove in and out of the traffic and was disappointed but not very surprised to see Dom do the exact same. But something that did take her by surprise was when she was knocked into incoming traffic by him. She didn't even have time to react before a car went straight into her side luckily they didn't do much damage to her car or her except she could she her arm bleeding and realised she would probably have a scar there later. Due to the lack of damage to her car she straight away drove past the car knocking them out the way slightly and now she was back in the race. By now Dom was almost at the finish line about half a mile away. She smirked to herself as she got an idea.

Judging by the fact he was almost done she realised that he wasn't going to use his NOS, he obviously thought he wouldn't need it to beat her as she was far behind thanks to his little stunt but he had badly underestimated her like many other drivers and that was a critical mistake and the best part was he didn't even know it. She waited until he was about ten seconds away from winning before hitting her NOS on which like she thought made her go zooming to the finish line crossing it seconds before he had. Her plan had worked. She planned on hitting her NOS at the last second so that would give her just enough boost to get to the finish line a split second before him. Now normally the other driver would expect something like this but it worked for her because the other driver thought she was still in the middle of traffic and out of the race.

At first she sat there in her car taking it all in- she won, she had actually won! She had beaten the king of street racing and she couldn't have been more proud of herself at that moment in time. When she did eventually get out of her car she was swarmed with people who were chanting for her and coming over to congratulate her but looking straight at her was a very confused Dominic who was probably trying to figure out how she had won, how he had actually lost to someone he probably had never heard of before today but something told her he wouldn't forget her name if she happened to mention it to him now. She removed herself from the overwhelming crowd, running over to him as he began to walk away. She shouted to him to make him turn around.

"_**Hey stop!" **_He turned around to face her with an unrecognizable look on his face.

"_**That was a dirty trick pushing me into the traffic like that!" **_

"_**Yeah well that was a smart trick with the NOS. I have to admit I didn't see it coming." **_He laughed.

"_**Well that was kind of the point of doing it. Your Dom right?"**_ Of course she knew who he was but she wasn't going to tell him that. That would just boost his ego and that she didn't want to do.

"_**Yeah Dominic Toretto, what's your name? Figure I should at least learn the name of the driver who beat me!"**_

"_**Yeah is that out of respect or so you can get revenge some other day?" **_She smiled. _**"It's Letty, Letty Ortiz"**_

He said her name a few times after that, trying to get a feel of how it rolled off his tongue. _**"Well Letty do you feel like coming back to my house we always have a party after a race although normally it is to celebrate me winning but I guess that isn't the case tonight!"**_

She was surprised about how well he was taking his loss and also a little disappointed she kind of hoped he would be pissed off so she could feel even better about her victory by rubbing it in. _**"Yeah why not, I'll follow your car. I gotta say though you're not as upset at losing as I thought you would be?"**_

She watched as he seemed to take a moment to think before replying _**"Any girl, hell anyone who can beat me must be worth knowing!" **_This response surprised her but she just nodded her head in agreement and smiled, a real smile one she had not done in ages.

As he walked off she took the chance to look up and down his body one more time and suddenly she didn't want him to go. _**"Hey Dom, do you always do dirty tricks like that or am I just special?"**_

"_**Hah, I do whatever it takes to win! It's ride or die Letty. Ride or die!" **_With that he walked away leaving Letty stood there grinning like a fool. She knew at that point her and Dom would get on just fine.

_**NEXT CHAPTER- LETTY MEETS THE WHOLE GANG**_


End file.
